Reborn From The Ashes Of The Past
by LadyMeringue
Summary: Sometimes, one needs to shed the ashes of the past every once in a while because it's baggages would only weigh you down, rather than let you spread your wings and fly away towards the realms of the future.
1. Chapter 1

**Reborn From The Ashes From The Past**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm glad to see that the fandoms is getting visitors within the first day of the opening itself. :D Here is my second fic. This will be slightly AU, because in this story, Ranveer and Ishaani will get the possession of the diamonds in a different way instead of the canon.**

**Not keeping you'll long now,**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

The car halted in front of the warehouse. Ranveer and Ishaani looked towards each other in apprehension.

"Ranveer, tumhein pura bharosa hai na ki Chirag ne humein yahi oar bulaya hai?"

"Address toh yahi bheja hai usne."

Ishaani nodded nervously. She could not shed off the feeling that something was very off about the deal that Chirag had struck up with them. She knew that the only reason Ranveer agreed to the deal was because she had badly entangled herself in matters that she had no clue about. Ranveer had seen through her façade and had finally discovered her true motive for asking him a divorce and things seemed to be afloat between them for the time being. There were several things unsaid between them and several things unresolved, but for now, this would do. Atleast they were by each other's side and that was Ishaani's strand of survival.

Ranveer on the other hand looked agitated. He could not understand why Ishaani had to be so stupid so as to take the blame over her head. Didn't she know that he was no longer Ranveer, a poor driver's son who could not fend for himself, but instead he was now RV, who had several contacts that could save him from any trouble in the nick of time? But try as he might, he could not feel angry on her. He got the emotion behind her this move and it was as though someone had rekindled a new fire of hope in his heart.

He only hoped that for once, Chirag would stick to his word and would just get the hell out of their lives as per the conditions he had stated the same morning.

Flashback:

Ranveer was reading a business file as Ishaani was setting up her wardrobe. She had shifted back to his room and the whole divorce trash was kept on hold for now, now that Ishaani's motive was in the open for both of them. He had managed to bail her out in time and he had managed to stop the falling dominos with the help of several contacts. It was a near-impossible task, yes, but RV was always known to do the impossible.

As soon as Ranveer finsihed reading up his file, his eyes went over Ishaani, who was struggling to hang one of her sarees in the wardrobe.

"Ruko. Main kar deta hoon."

Ishaani stopped abruptly as Ranveer walked towards her, and took the hangers away from her hand. Being the taller of the two, his hand reached the top of the wardrobe much easier and before they knew it, the hangers had reached their rightful places. Ishaani and Ranveer however were both lost in their own world of fantasy before Ishaani managed to snap out of it first.

"Thanks.", she muttered awkwardly while giving him one of her loving smiles that could disarm Ranveer within a matter of seconds. There was a lingering silence for a few moments, before Ranveer smiled back at her and took her hand in his. But before he could speak anything, his phone rang. Looking at the caller ID, his newly reformed mood changed into one of contorted rage, as he answered the call and spoke harshly.

"Kya chahiye tumhein Chirag?"

"Morning Ranveer! Kya baat hai, mujhe toh laga ki tumhaara mood aaj bada accha hone wala hai. Aaj Valentine's Day hai aur tum aur tumhaari maashuka saath hai. Par tum toh ukhde ukhde se hi ho. Hmmmm. Interesting."

"Ghar se nikaale jaane ke baad, lagta hai ab bhi tumhaari akal thikaane nahi aayi hui hai."

Chirag disregarded the quip.

"Waise, Ishaani hai kya aas-paas? Usse bhi thodi pyaar mohabbat ki baatein..."

"Aye! Uska naam apni gandi zubaan se lene ki himmat bhi mat karna. Mere office se diamonds churaane ki jurrat toh kar di tumne, par yeh mat samjho ki tum bach gaye."

"Oh wow! Kya baat hai Ranveer. Tum toh bade smart nikle yaar. Chalo accha hai, ab jab diamonds ki baat nikli hi hai, toh iss ka bhi fayda utha hi lete hai. Ishaani ko bhi bulaao aur apna phone speaker pe daalo. Meri baat tum dono ki matlab ki hi hai." Ranveer looked hesitant but turned towards Ishaani, who had a perplexed look on her face. Ranveer covered the speaker of the phone and spoke in a blank tone.

"Chirag ka phone hai. Use hum dono se baat karni hai diamonds ke baare mein."

Ishaani nodded her head in affirmative though she looked nauseated to even talk to him.

"Maine speaker phone chalu kar diya hai."

"Oh hello baby! Kaisi ho tum? Bade dino se tumhaare darshan nahi hue."

Ishaani turned a shade more crimson while her nose turned red - a sign that she was angry. Very angry.

"Tumhein agar diamonds ke baare mein baat karni hai, toh bolo, warna fisool ki baaton ke liye humaare paas koi time nahi hai."

"Arre darling, tum toh bura maan gayi." Returning back to his meanest tone, he continued. "Mere paas tum dono ke liye ek deal hai."

"Kaisi deal?" Ranveer and Ishaani spoke together and looked baffled. Chirag on the other hand, snickered, but ploughed on ahead.

"Main tumhein diamonds lautaane ke liye tayyar hoon, par uske badle mein mujhe mera ghar chahiye. Aur uske saath saath 1 crore rupay bhi."

Ranveer rolled his eyes in frustration while Ishaani gritted her teeth.

"Tumhein kya lagta hai, ki hum dono bewakoof hai, jo tumhaare iss jaal mein phas jayenge?"

"Bewakoof hi toh ho tum dono. Isiliye toh ab tak phaste aa rahe ho. Aur main seedhi baat hi karunga. Tum khud bhi yeh baat jaante ho ki though tumne Ishaani ki bail karwa di hai, par yeh temporary hai. Kuch din ke andar case toh uspar ban hi jayega. Aur phir, na tum use bacha sakoge aur na hi koi aur. Agar use kuch bacha sakta hai, toh woh sirf yeh diamonds hai. Yeh sirf ek one-time offer hai. Soch samajhkar apna jawaab bata dena mujhe."

"Par ismein tumhaara kya fayda hoga?" Ishaani questioned him, her confusion evident.

"Sach bolu, toh ab main tum dono se pak chuka hoon. Tum dono ka roz ka yahi naatak. Isiliye ab maine faisla kar diya hai ki mujhe pas apna ghar aur paisa chahiye. Dono ke milte hi main tum dono ki zindagi se humesha humesha ke liye nikal jaunga."

Ranveer looked towards Ishaani and saw her face mirroring back the same look at him. They both knew that he was a lying toerag, but they also knew that the possession of the real diamonds was the only thing that could take them out of this mess.

Sighing, Ishaani nodded at him in affirmative, while Ranveer nodded back and spoke to Chirag once again.

"Theek hai. Hum log deal karne ke liye tayyar hai. Par ek shart par. Tumhein paise aur property ke papers sirf humein diamonds dene ke baad hi milega."

"Smart choice Ranveer. Isiliye toh tum aaj King of Dalal Street ke naam se jaane jaate ho." Ranveer glared at the phone, wishing nothing but to wring Chirag's neck. Keeping his anger at bay, Ranveer choked the words out of himself.

"Paise aur papers kahan leke pohonchna hai?"

"Tum uski tension mat lo. Main tumhein address send kar dunga. Tum bas mera saamaan tayyar rakhna."

Flashback Ends

Ranveer just prayed that everything went according to plan today. Taking a deep breath, he stepped out of the car, Ishaani following suit. Both of them walked silently together, a thousand thoughts running into both of their minds. They soon entered the premises, hearts beating frantically and ears alert for any source of noise.

"Chirag ne humein use Warehouse No. 3 mein milne ke liye kaha tha na?"

"Haan Ishaani..." Ranveer and Ishaani walked together, albeit more closer this time. On reaching Warehouse No. 3, Ranveer looked at the door. The door was made of iron and was quite rusted. He pushed the door, to check whether it was unlocked or no and the door creaked open on his touch. He and Ishaani shared a glance before both of them entered the room.

The room was freezing cold. If Ranveer had guessed it right, the room's temperature must have been barely some degrees above freezing point. The room had an eerie blue light and something red caught his glance just then. Walking ahead, leaving Ishaani behind despite her protests, he walked up to the red pouch that sat right in the middle of the room. The moment Ranveer picked up the touch however, he heard Ishaani shriek.

"It's a trap Ranveer!"

Turning his back quickly, he found Ishaani running towards the door of the room, which shut just before she could reach with a loud bang. Ishaani banged her fists on the iron door, while Ranveer could hear someone's laughter from right outside the room. The locks clinked on the door, leaving Ranveer and Ishaani locked in the room while the manic laughter eventually died away.

Ranveer and Ishaani turned to look at one another as realization struck them hard.

They were stuck in a frozen storage container.

* * *

A/N: Well, here is the first chapter. There are still two more to go, so I'll be posting them one a day. Constructive criticism will be more than welcome. :D And sorry for the typos.

Toodles! XP


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

**A/N: Here comes the second chapter! :D**

**Happy Reading! :D**

* * *

Ranveer rushed towards Ishaani.

"Peeche hato, main iss darwaaze ko todne ki koshish karta hoon."

Ranveer pushed himself against the door several times before he finally gave up. He the turned and looked around, trying to search for any alternative to get out of this death box, but to no avail. After 15 minutes of futile trying of all permutations and combinations, he looked disgruntled. Ishaani looked at him helplessly.

"Main koshish karu?"

"Tumse kaise khulega! Mujhse nahi khula toh tumse toh khulega hi nahi." Perhaps his tone was a little too sarcastic because he immediately noticed Ishaani's eyes narrowed at him while she glared daggers at him.

"Mr. RV, yeh mat bhulo ki main Sunny Deol hoon. So don't you dare challenge me."

Ranveer felt a big smile erupt on his lips, while he signaled her to do the honours. Ishaani smiled looking at him and pushed herself across the door in every way possible, but to no avail.

"Ho gayi tasalli tumhein?" Ishaani flushed.

"Haan toh usmein kya hai, try karne mein kya jaata hai!"

Ranveer shook his head while concealing his smile. Their sarcastic encounters could wait. Right now, they had a bigger problem.

"Ab yahan se nikle kaise?" Ishaani looked at Ranveer helplessly before an idea struck her.

"Ranveer, apne mobile mein dekho ki network hai ki nahi? Main bhi dekhti hoon."

Both of them removed their phones silently and checked. Ishaani looked up hopefully towards Ranveer, her gaze questioning him. He shook his head dejectedly while he returned the question to which she answered the same. Ishaani walked up to Ranveer, her teeth chattering now.

"Ab kya kare Ranveer, Chirag toh ab tak paise aur papers bhi leke bhaag gaya hoga jo gaadi mein hai."

Ranveer looked at Ishaani, noticing that her skin had turned slightly paler because of the cold. Removing his coat, he made her wear it before speaking again.

"Isse pehen ke hi rakho. Thand thodi kam lagegi."

"Par Ranveer, tumhein bhi toh..."

"Main theek hoon. Tum meri chinta mat karo. Aur don't worry, Chirag ko na hi papers milenge aur na hi paise."

Ishaani looked surprised.

"Par Ranveer gaadi mein toh humne..."

"I know... lekin uske ghar pe police ko bheja hai maine raid karne ke liye. Mujhe pata chala ki abhi woh Shanaila ke bhai ke ghar par reh raha hai. Police ko uska pata bata diya hai. Jab tak Chirag ghar pohonch jaayega, Puneet aur police uska intezaar kar rahe honge."

"Par agar woh bach kar nikal gaya toh?"

Ranveer didn't have an answer to that. All he could hope was for everything to go as per plan. Chirag had thwarted him way too many times to have any strong belief on plans anymore. Apparently, Ishaani too had the same thought because she too looked unsure.

"Ranveer, kya tumne diamonds check kiye?"

"Kya?" Ranveer had completely forgotten about the diamonds given all the fiasco. With shivering hands, he opened the pouch while Ishaani switched on the torch light on her phone to get a better look. The diamonds looked real enough to Ishaani even though Ranveer inspected each and every one of it before was satisfied and put them back in the pouch.

"Ranveer tumhein pura yakeen hai na ki diamonds real hai?"

"Haan. Zaveri sir ne mujhe ek asli aur nakli heere ke beech ka farak bataya tha. Yeh heere asli hai." Ishaani heaved a sigh of relief.

"Chalo aaj kamas kam ek kaam toh barabar hua. Par hum log yahan se niklenge kaise?"

Ranveer looked at her in pain. He held her hands in his and pulled them across his chest so that he could keep them warm.

That's when he saw some faint scars on her wrist. Surprised as he had clearly never noticed them before he asked her, "Ishaani yeh nishaan?"

"Yeh... woh," Ishaani spluttered while averting her gaze away from Ranveer's. Ranveer, in return, inspected her wrist more closely before the ugly realisation hit him.

He had given her those scars.

Ishaani withdrew her hand from his quickly before he saw the cut on her hand from the Makar Sankrati day. It was healed, yet it's scar could be seen clearly on her hand. Tears fell from Ranveer's eyes before he turned his face away.

"Ranveer yeh toh... Ranveer. Ranveer." Ranveer however could not meet his gaze with hers. He knew what he had done to her. He had physically scarred her with his hatred. He had done the same thing that he had always wanted to protect her from.

Hurt her.

Ishaani cupped his face but he threw her hands away.

"Don't. Iss baar koi bahaana nahi chalne waala hai. Har baar tumne mujhe bachaane ke liye apni jee jaan laga di hai. Par mujhe apne aap se kaun bachaayega Ishaani?"

"Ranveer please, meri taraf dekho."

Ranveer finally mustered the courage to look at her and what he saw made him transfixed. He could only see love in her eyes for me. The same love his eyes held for her.

"Ranveer, jo hua bhool jao use. Kab tak apni zindai aone ateet ke dam par bitaoge."

"Kaise bhool jaun Ishaani! Woh raat, tumhaare saath maine jo kiya... nahi. Main yeh sab nahi bhula sakta. Kabhi nahi bhula sakta. Nahi. Agar hum dono aaj yahan se zinda bachkar nikal gaye, toh sabse pehle main divorce papers sign karne waal hoon. I don't deserve you Ishaani. Please, chhod ke chali jao mujhe! I don't deserve your love. Pyaar main trust bohit zaroori hota hai, aur maine tumoe wahi nahi kiya. Aashiqui karna ek baat hoti hai par nibhaana usse alag baat hota hai. Bhale hi maine tumhein aashiqui karna sikhaya hai par asli mayne mein use nibhana tumne mujhe sikhaya hai. Aur main..."

Ishaani put her hand over Ranveer's mouth.

"Shhhh... bohot bol liya hai tumne. Tabse tum hi bolte aa rahe ho. Ab main bolungi aur tum sunoge." Ranveer was about to cut her before Ishaani glared at him.

"Ranveer galti tumne nahi, hum dono ne ki thi. Mujhe tumpe kabhi shak karna hi nahi chahiye tha aur uss Chirag ke baat pe zara bhi bharosa nahi karna chahiye tha. Par tumne bhi theek nahi kiya Ranveer. Tumnr bhi wahi gkati kiya jo maine kiya tha. Agar tumhein mujhse clarification chahiye tha toh mujhse puch lete. Par tumhein mujhpe bharosa nahi tha."

Ranveer closed his eyes in pain while a tear silently escaped his eyes. But his pain was no longer just his emotional turmoil or mental regret. He was already having trouble drawing in breath and the cold pierced his skin like a 1000 knives being stabbed at him. He opened his eyes and looked at Ishaani. She looked at him in alarm and held him close to her while making him sit down. She made to take off the coat from herself when Ranveer spoke hoarsely.

"Nahi. Use tum pehne rakho. Tumhein waise bhi thand bohot jaldi lag jaati hai. Yeh tumhein kuch der ke liye garam rakhega."

"Ranveer tum paagal hi gaye ho kya! Tum agar aise hi rahe toh tumhaari jaan jaa sakti hai!" Ishaani spoke in a frenzied tone and forcefully made to remove the coat when Ranveer held both of her hands and pulled her close to him.

"Tumne har mode pe apni aashiqui nibhaayi hai. Aaj please mujhe meri aashiqui nibhaane do. Please." There was a desperation in his tone that didn't go amiss for Ishaani.

"Ranveer yeh aashiqui nahi, suicide hai!" Ranveer smiled at her.

"Agar mera aisa karne se tum bach jaati ho toh phir mujhe yeh mansoor hai. Suicide toh suicide sahi. Tumhaare saath jo kiya hai use badal toh nahi sakta na hi uski koi maafi hai, par kam se kam ek pehli aur aakhri baar apni aashiqui nibha sakta hoon."

Ishaani looked outraged. But now the cold was getting to her too. Even though the coat acted like an extra shield for her, the cold was chilling enough to make teeth chatter violently, while her lips were steadily turning whiter. Ranveer, on the other hand, had ice starting to pop up in its and bits on his hair, while he shivered and rubbed his palms simultaneously. If they couldn't find an alternative out of this place soon, there were both going to be doomed.

Ranveer looked at Ishaani shivering violently and pulled her closer to him and cuddled her, while she sought refuge in his arms, that were still unbelievably enough to keep her warm. Their fingers entwined within each others, while their engagement rings shined dully. The two doves on Ishaani's ring finger had ice on them now, while Ranveer's fingers were getting steadily numb.

After what seemed like a never ending game of silence, between which all the things that were unsaid between the two of them weighed down heavy upon the air, Ishaani finally mustered the courage to break the silence.

"Ranveer?" She looked towards him to see his head drooping over hers, his eyes barely open. Ishaani called out to him once more, her voice a little more stronger than the previous time. Ranveer jerked his head up, though he still didn't reply.

"Mujhe ek promise doge?"

"Kya?" Ranveer's voice was now barely over a whisper. Ishaani's heart felt a fear wrap around it, as though something was slipping away from her grasp suddenly. Strengthening her grip over Ranveer's fingers, even though her fingers were just as numb, she continued.

"Promise me Ranveer ki tum mujhe kabhi chhod ke nahi jaoge."

There was something in the tone of her sentence that made Ranveer's eyes snap open completely and look at her. He looked at her quizzically before saw her head drooping. Panicking, he disentangled his one hand from hers with great difficulty, while he tapped her face hard. It took some time before she opened her eyes again. Ranveer looked afraid now.

"Ishaani please kuch bolo."

"Ranveer promise me."

Ranveer looked agonized. Ishaani stared at him hard, while she could see Ranveer's mind running fast, as though trying to find out for some alternative. At long last, Ranveer stared back at her and spoke with all the love he could muster.

"I promise."

* * *

A/N: Sorry for all the typos and constructive criticism is more than welcome! :D

Toodles! XD


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

**A/N: Here is the final chapter! :D :D**

**Happy Reading! :D **

* * *

Ishaani looked at him and smiled painfully.

"I hope ki tum jaante ho ki agar hum dono aaj yahan se zinda nikalte hai toh you will have to keep your promise." Damn, the girl was smart. Ranveer looked at her affectionately as he interlocked his finger with hers once again.

"Jaanta hoon." Ranveer looked at Ishaani this time a question burning in his now half-shut eyes, while his face fell dangerously close to hers.

_Was it that easy to let go?_

Ishaani looked at him and tipped her head sideways before their lips met. At any other time, this would have been an extraordinary moment, but at present, this moment was necessary. Necessary because too much had happened since the past few weeks and not everything could be understood or clarified. But they were now ready. Ready to shed the past behind them and to give birth to a new relationship have had not clue of the past. Even though if that lasted for a matter of minutes. This moment was the only thing that kept them alive.

Their lips connected quickly, as though meeting and parting like friends who see each other every day. Ishaani and Ranveer locked eyes with each other as they let the moment sink in, along with their situation. Ranveer pulled his hand out of her grasp and cupped her cheek, with was as cold as his now-icy palm, while their lips met for the second time. This time, their lips met with a frenzied desperation, desire, need and hopelessness mixed in together, the heat of the emotions returning a bit of their feelings in their limbs.

Caressing her cheek gently as their lips parted reluctantly for air, Ranveer looked at Ishaani, while she put her head on the crux of his neck. She locked her fingers within his once again, before she shut her eyes and moved no more. Ranveer too shut his eyes, the cold finally overpowering him and darkness finally claiming him.

The last thing he however remembered, was a pair of torch lights blaring his vision and two hands seizing him before he knew no more.

* * *

Ranveer's eyes snapped open. His surrounding were a blur but that did not concern him. Those pairs of hands seizing him sent him into a frenzy where only one thought reigned his mind. Getting up from the bed blindly, he could only yell one thing.

"Ishaani... Ishaani...

"Sir you need to relax... "

"Kahan hai woh... main puch raha hoon kaha hai woh!"

"Who theek hai! Tum dono theek ho!"

Sharman appeared in front of him with Devrash. The moment he saw Sharman, Ranveer let the doctor settle him back in place on the stretcher. Looking at his surrounding, he realized that he was in an emergency ambulance. The ambulance was stationery and looked like a mini-medical treatment facility, like the ones provided in western countries.

Looking at himself, he noticed that he was covered in several shawls. The temperature was warm enough, though he felt his limbs aching his badly, especially the part where he was shot. But he was confused.

"Sharman tum yahan?"

"Haan, Ishaani ne jaane se pehle mujhe iske bare mein bataya tha. Jab bohot time ho gaya aur Ishaani ne mujhe call nahi kiya, toh mujhe kuch gadbad laga. Maine phir tumhein call karne ki koshish ki par tum dono ka phone not reachable aa raha tha. Mujhe tabhi laga ki kuch toh zaroor hua hai. Maine phir tumhaare driver ko call kiya, toh usko bhi kuch pata nahi tha, par usne tumhein yeh address ke bare mein baat karte hue suna tha.

Toh main, Devarsh, Prateek aur Parul yahan aa gaye. Yahan tumhaari gaadi mili toh humne pura aread chhaan mara aur tabhi hum woh warehouse pohonche. Tum dono ki haalat bohot kharaab thi isiliye yeh emergency unit bulana pada."

Ranveer looked questioningly, but Sharman smiled.

"Parul aur Prateek abhi Ishaani ke saath hai."

Ranveer strained his eyes and could see an ambulance in the distance. Suddenly, the doctor's voice cut through.

"Sir, I'm going to make you sit up now. This could hurt a bit."

Ranveer looked at the doctor and nodded. The doctor gently made him sit up, while his body protested strongly against the movement. Gritting his teeth in pain he looked at the doctor, who smiled at him.

"You are lucky to be alive sir, you were brought out just at the right time. You had a case of moderate hypothermia, but some warm blankets and liquids should do you good."

"How long was I out for?"

"I'd say an hour or two. Take some rest. You'll feel better." The doctor jumped out of the ambulance, Devarsh escorting him away, while Sharman sat close to him. Ranveer now adjusted himself in a more comfortable position, before he asked the most important question of the day.

"Sharman, kya police ne Chirag ko...?"

"Haan. Tumhaara plan successful hua. Chirag ke ghar pohonchte hi police ne giraftaar kar diya. Puneet ne saare papers aur paise office ke vault room mein rakhe hue hai abhi. Tumhaare haath mein jo diamonds the who filhaal mere paas hai, ghar jaane se pehle use bhi vault room mein rakh dunga." Ranveer nodded his head as a smile made way to his lips.

"Thanks Sharman." Sharman shook his head but his eyes had taken on a different look now.

"I hope ki ab tumhaare aur Ishaani ke beech sab kuch sort out ho chuka hai." Ranveer smiled.

"Don't worry. Hum dono ke beech sulah ho chuki hai."

With that, Ranveer got up gently and Sharman helped him out of the ambulance. Ranveer's eyes scanned the area until he saw a familiar blue-black saree. He walked towards her gingerly, his legs still cramped from the cold, but getting more opened up by every step. The moment Parul and Prateek saw Ranveer approaching, they both backed away into the surroundings, pretending like they never existed.

Ishaani looked at Ranveer and smiled at him while the two of them embraced. Breaking their embrace, they eyed each other lovingly before Ranveer placed a kiss on her head. They interlocked their fingers for the umpteenth time that day and both of their eyes fell on the ring on Ishaani's finger.

The doves were reborn once again, just like the phoenixes. Only this time, from the ashes of their past.

* * *

A/N: There! :D I hope you'll liked it. Constructive criticism will be more than welcome and sorry for all the typos. :)

Until we meet next,

Toodles! XD


End file.
